


ring the bell

by neverwritingagain



Series: little wayhaught [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, Waverly and Nicole are about 9 and 11, Wynonna and the guys are teens, mentioned Jeremy and Rosita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwritingagain/pseuds/neverwritingagain
Summary: Nicole loves spending her afternoons with Waverly, but the youngest Earp has a thing for getting in trouble





	ring the bell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Since some of you asked, I'm back again with another wayhaught kid fic! 
> 
> This time I decided to add Wynonna and other peeps we all know, as well as a character I personally really liked (rip Juan Carlos) 
> 
> Have a nice read! <3

Yup, her luck definitely betrayed her today. 

Not even the smallest of fish in sight, like they all collectively decided to take the day off. 

She even did so well listening to her dad's advice.  
No wind, sultry weather, ideal spot just outside town, it was the perfect day for fishing. 

And still, she has been staring at the stream surface for the past hour without catching a glimpse of any kind of fin. 

It's not like she's waiting for Purgatory's largest bass, or heaviest trout (she wouldn't mind really, just imagine Waverly's face, but she would have no idea how to bring one of those back home considering she came with her bike) 

Her quiet sulking is interrupted by her favourite voice, coming from right behind Nicole's back. 

"Hey, did you catch anything yet?" 

Nicole quickly turns around and her mood gets instantly better. 

Waverly is standing there, hair slightly covered with grass, her blouse's sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a curious expression on her face. 

There's nothing Nicole loves more than how genuine Waverly is whenever she asks a question.  
Like she actually means it, her infinite curiosity taking over.  
Even about stuff like fishing, something considered boring or a waste of time by the majority of human population. 

She feels equally sorry and embarrassed when she shrugs and just says "Absolutely nothing, not even a little one" 

Waverly looks a little pensive, then she runs back to the small patch of field where she was chilling before, drops to her knees and picks up something.

Less than a second later she's once again next to Nicole, delicately placing a dandelion right behind her ear. 

"Here, for good luck" and then she's back exploring the limitless grassland around them. 

Nicole just smiles because wow, Waverly Earp, what a force of nature.

Sometime she feels like she doesn't deserve her. 

Waverly is like a ray of sunshine, Nicole isn't the only one claiming that, she's just so joyful and kind, it's practically impossible to dislike her. 

Turning around she catches sight of her little friend running around, trying to escape from some kind of insect. 

She's holding a whole bunch of flowers now, Nicole wonders how she managed to pick up so many of those in so little time. 

But you know, it's Waverly.  
That will likely remain a mystery. 

After another while Nicole decides she's done with fishing for today, she's got all summer to do that, she's just going to lay down in the shade now. 

Picking up all her fishing utensils and fixing her cap, she wanders back to her bike which was previously abandoned next to a gigantic oak. 

That tree provides so much shade, and Nicole really needs that after all the time spent right under the July sun. She's got her amount of vitamin D fixed for at least a week. 

Laying down she instantly notices how cloudless the sky is today. 

This would be the ultimate spot for stargazing, she thinks. 

Definitely something nice about Purgatory, its distance from any kind of big city and the rare possibility to catch a glimpse of the Ursa Major, or all those other stars Nicole doesn't really know the name of. 

Thanks for her though, she happens to know someone who adores knowing the names of things, like all the things, even the craziest ones. 

And that's the same person that basically falls on top of her at that exact moment. 

Nicole doesn't even have the time to react because Waverly holds something full of tiny wiggling legs right in her face.

"Look what I found! Isn't it cool?"

Maybe cool isn't the right wrong, creepy would be more appropriate but Nicole doesn't say that. 

"What-what is that?" she manages to ask, even though she still has a very pensive Waverly sitting on her. 

"Probably a mantis, but I'm not completely sure" 

Waverly doesn't even seem to notice she's still crushing her friend, she simply mumbles under her breath while inspecting the insect with a scrunched nose. 

Nicole stares at her with an interested expression. 

"Or maybe it's something else, but I really don't know, insects are not really my thing. We should ask Jeremy, he loves these things. You know, he told me he collects them in his room!" 

Nicole smiles softly at Waverly's little plan, because when doesn't she have one? 

Said plans are interrupted by the loud screeching of brakes right behind them. 

A moment later a voice Nicole would recognize everywhere asks "Hey there! What the hell are you two doing?" 

It's not particularly menacing or anything, but the fact that's coming from Waverly's sister, added to the position she just found them in still makes Nicole shiver a little. 

Wynonna comes out from behind the oak's trunk followed by the two guys she's always hanging out with (the same two who claim to be friends but somehow seem to be arguing all the time) 

Nicole is quick to push Waverly off her, still gently, of course, since it's Waverly. 

The little Earp doesn't seem to have caught the allusion behind Wynonna's question, Nicole supposes she's just a little younger than her and definitely innocent (she's really thankful about that) 

Waverly picks her presumable mantis up again, gets up and practically shoves it in Wynonna's hands. 

"Wynonna! Look what I found! It's a mantis, isn't it?" 

The older Earp is a little put off by the question but pats Waverly's head and comes up with "yeah, could be"

Nicole has to admit Wynnona is much better than many fifteen years old siblings she met before. 

Probably Waverly's big honey eyes and kindness make it hard to be moody and petulant even for her teenage sister. 

One of Wynonna's friends, the one with what someday will be a terrific mustache (but right now it's your typical not-so-great teenage mustache) lights a cigarette and Waverly quickly runs up to him and points at his face. 

"Doc! How many times have I told you smoking is bad for your health?" 

She's even stomping her foot.  
Nicole struggles not to giggle. 

The guy looks almost embarrassed, he scratches the back of his head "ah, I know Waves, I'm just so used to it" 

Waverly switches to an understanding look and pats his leg "It's ok, you'll get better" 

The other guy speaks up too, he looks like he doesn't have time to waist, and what he says next just confirms Nicole's thoughts "Wynonna, we really should go, it's getting late" 

Wynonna nods and makes her way to their bikes but Waverly stops her "Where are you going?"

Nicole recognises Waverly's thirst for adventure from the tone of her voice. 

Wynonna's answer is quick and absolutely blunt "I'm not telling you, and before you ask, you can't come"  
Here it is, teenage sister behaviour. 

Waverly was expecting that kind of answer, Nicole knows it, but she still looks a little let down. 

Before taking off, the three of them say a general 'bye', but Wynonna reserves a quick "Look after her" followed by a wink for Nicole. 

Was she expecting that? Absolutely not. 

Waverly doesn't let her shower in Wynonna's sudden approval, she's pushing her towards her bike "Come on Nicole, we gotta be quick!" 

Wait, what?

"Wait! what-where are we going??"

Waverly looks at her in disbelief  
"We are following them! Come on, get on the bike!" 

So that's how Nicole's chill afternoon is once again hijacked by her best friend's need for adventure. 

Let's recap, she's willingly following Wynonna Earp, queen of getting in trouble, and her friends...in the middle of nowhere, apparently! 

'Cause, of course, Wynnona and her little clique are speeding towards the exact opposite direction they all came from. 

Why on the earth is she doing this?

She's once again reminded why she's so easy to convince when Waverly's hands come resting on her shoulders.

Her friend is standing on her bike's pegs, right behind her, while Nicole is pedaling as fast as possible, trying her best not to lose sight of the three teens ahead of them. 

They're older, faster and they actually know where they're going, so it's just a matter of time before they vanish into the woods. 

Waverly, of course, doesn't let it go so easily and starts pointing towards different directions shouting "that way! this way!" but eventually she realises they definitely lost them. 

And unfortunately, Nicole is also pretty sure they got lost. 

Realisation hits both of them at the same time and Waverly frantically looks around before staring right at Nicole and going "oh no" 

Waverly looks, comprehensively, worried and Nicole puts a hand on her cheek and tells her "don't worry Waves, we'll find our way back" 

Back on the bike, they realise the task isn't so easy and neither of them has a single clue where they ended up. 

"It was all my fault, I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess, Nicole" Waverly voice cracks a little at that, Nicole can't help but take one hand off the handlebars and put it on top of the one Waverly's resting on her shoulder. 

"Hey, hey. Don't. It's not your fault. Come on Waves, we went through worst, remember?" 

Nicole is thinking about that time they were playing hide and seek with Jeremy and Rosita and the two of them decided to hide in the back of a truck.  
Said truck took off without them realising and in a couple hours they found themselves in Calgary. 

Yeah, not so easy to explain to her dad. 

Apparently Waverly is reminded of that particular experience too because she goes "I know but, at least in Calgary there were phones! We can't call for help here!" 

She's sniffling a bit and Nicole doesn't like it at all.  
She just keeps going because there's nothing else she can't do, really. 

At some point, after a long pause during which Waverly completely stopped talking, the small girl starts shaking Nicole's shoulders and shouts "Look there! Nicole! A church!" 

Nicole looks up a tad confused. 

There, in the middle of a field, she can see a small ancient-looking church. 

"What about that?" 

"Look on the roof! There's a bell!" 

It takes her a moment but then she's going faster than ever and she can't help but shout "Waverly Earp, you are such a genius!" 

Waverly starts giggling, and when they're close enough to the church she jumps off the bike and runs in the direction of the old wooden front door. 

Nicole is quick to throw her bike to the ground, following Waverly closely. 

If it wasn't that it's their only chance to get home, Nicole would have never gotten this close to this place. 

It's an abandoned church, how creepy is that? 

When Waverly pushes the front door open, the consumed wood makes the most horrible sound Nicole has ever heard.  
It squeaks all the way till the door is completely open. 

If she wasn't trembling before, now she clearly is. 

It doesn't last long though, since both her and Waverly see the worn out rope presumably attached to the bell on top of the building. 

Waverly lets out a joyous "Yay!" and Nicole just sighs her worries away. 

Running like crazy towards the rope, she still tries not to look at the old statues placed at the sides of the church, way too creepy. 

Not surprisingly, Waverly can't reach the rope hanging from the ceiling, but neither can Nicole. 

So they do the logical thing, Waverly gets on Nicole's shoulders and pulls the rope as strongly as she can. 

The bell makes a terrible noise, surprisingly intense. 

"I just really hope they can hear it in town!" Waverly shouts over the noise. 

"Just keep pulling! Someone must hear us sooner or later!" it's the response she gets from Nicole. 

Sooner or later finally comes, at some point the two girls hear a car pulling up right in front of the church. 

It's Juan Carlos' truck and Nicole has never been happier to see the old man in her life. 

"Juan Carlos!!" Waverly screams, while almost falling off her shoulders. 

Waverly attaches herself at the old man's leg.  
Nicole looks at him thankfully. 

"So, don't tell me you got lost, wasn't excepting it from a future sherrif!" 

Nicole would like to explain, but she's just so relieved their psycho plan actually worked before it got dark. 

"I'm joking, Nicole!" Juan Carlos laughs "Smart idea though, using this good old bell as a signal" 

Nicole smiles a little. 

"That was Waverly's idea" 

Juan Carlos ruffles the little Earp's hair. "Was it? A clever one, aren't you?" 

Waverly suddenly speaks up "If it wasn't for Nicole we wouldn't even have found the church! I'd be sitting in the middle of nowhere in tears!" 

There's a grateful smile on her lips when she looks at Nicole and she highfives her. 

"Ah, you two make a great team. Come on now, let's get you home before your parents start freaking out!" 

They really do, don't they? Nicole thinks. 

Getting ready for bed that night, she finds a tiny dandelion behind her ear, and she's sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, the mysterious church Waverly and Nicole find in this fic is the same one where Wynonna managed to travel back in time last episode.  
> I really liked that scenery, and I thought it was perfect for this story, since it's also where we said our final goodbye to Juan Carlos. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> I love reading comments so don't be shy!


End file.
